Data Privacy and Tracking Wiki
Welcome to Data Privacy and Tracking Wiki This wiki will provide details about how to prevent yourself from invaders and keep your data safe. Information on the internet can be easily exposed to outside sources and can be at risk of being copied to other systems. As with everything, there are some ethical concerns about data privacy. In a business setting, there are IT employees that handle very sensitive information such as credit cards, social security numbers, and personal medical files as examples of private information that may be stored on the internet. Topic Descriptions Data privacy standards: Information is easily vulnerable to being hijacked, and data privacy standards differ from country to country. Online store owners and businesses that store a large amount of personal information should take the necessary measures to protect consumer data. In the US, many people are interested in a program called “Do Not Track”. It benefits those who do not want to be followed around on the Web and it will not solve all the privacy problems on the internet. Therefore, the Bill of Rights comes into play and help protects our privacy, but some people do not realize it is a choice to give up privacy to access these contents. Most of these sites disclose information of how your privacy is handled as an exchange to use their features. Data protection systems: These reduce the risk of having information compromised. Insight, RSM, Oracle, IBM, and HDS data protection services are just a few of many types of services that identify risks and secure vulnerable infrastructure. Our users need to understand the importance between them and find which one is best suited for their needs. Data Tracking: Companies track users on the web and their affiliation with advertising firms, traffic-logging sites, and more. There are plenty of sites that collect information that “interest” you then distribute and sell the data to other companies. There are plugins (ad-blockers) that you can download for your browser to see which companies are tracking you, such as Ghostery and Adblock Plus. Also, the “Do Not Track” feature in browser functions similarly to the plugins. False sites: There are a numerous amount of fake websites to be aware of in today's day and age. These websites may be used for “phishing” or attempting to steal personal information from individuals. Cyber Security: '''Penetration testing AKA Hacking. This is the field where people launch attacks and also defend against them. There are several ways to prevent hacking, which includes layering the defense system in both the code and on the computer that is being used. Hacking can take place in emails, on web pages, and simple links and false sites. '''Social Media: Social media has been a large part of society’s lives since the mid-2000’s. With this, it gives many opportunities to be able to promote companies and their products. These days, companies have web trackers on websites to see what the user have been looking at on certain websites and places the ads on social media such as Facebook, Instagram, and Twitter to allow the user to see it once again and potentially buy the product. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse